


Go to sleep

by Ceandre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Called Nick, Lucifer need a hug, M/M, Sam is a good neighbour, very short one shot as this level it's a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: A scream of terror rang in the silence of the night, the kind of scream followed by frantic breaths. At the sound, Sam woke up with a jump, eyes wild-open.





	Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, sorry for all the mistakes, and yeah, no beta on this one.

             A scream of terror rang in the silence of the night, the kind of scream followed by frantic breaths. At the sound, Sam woke up with a jump, eyes wild-open. He slowly raised his bust, all his weight on one arm and he looked around with sleepy eyes but nothing seemed out of the ordinary in his bedroom. With a tired movement, he pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes. For a few seconds silence fulfilled his room, then he heard quiet whines, short puffs, like if someone tried to catch his breath without succeeding.

His head turned to the wall Sam kneeled on his bed, listening to the sounds from the other side of the wall. A breath shifted into a sob and Sam felt his throat tighten, he knew too much the restless night of nightmares. They let you shaking between cold and warm, sweaty and unable to find the Sandman again.

Fingertips against the wood of the wall, he followed the dark lines until he can felt his bed, thoughtful. His neighbour, Nick, had settled here a few years ago after that a burglary turned bad and result by his wife and newborn death. The years and the new setting didn’t make the nightmares go away, even if they weren’t that often anymore, they always were nights like this one for Nick where the man stayed awake after a bad dream. The wall between their bedroom was thin enough for Sam to notice it. After all, Nick never goes back to sleep after a nightmare and Sam always ended up falling asleep with the faint sound of a tv show.

Except for these moments, Nick was a very quiet man, he worked all day and when he gets back to his flat during the night he never invited friends. Sometimes during the weekend, Nick’s brothers stopped by, but a lot of these days ended up with insults and a door slammed.

Usually, after a night like this one, Sam would settle again in his bed and the next day if they meet with Nick, Sam would pretend to not have heard a thing during the night. There will be him, smiling shyly at his neighbour, and the said neighbour hiding from any visual contact. Later in the week Sam would knock at Nick’s door and took a coffee with the man, making small talk, just to be sure that everything was alright again. But usually the short breath and shut cries didn’t keep going, usually, the tension in Sam’s chest didn’t hurt every time a sob tear into the silence.

He closed his eyes, a hand on his forehead and the other holding in a tight grip his sheets, breathing with difficulty at every cry that rang in his flat. He sighed and stood up quickly then he put on sweatpants and a hoodie, grabbed a bottle and left his home, still sleepy.

Few steps later and he was in front of his neighbour’s door, a strong feeling of doubt making his heart race abnormally fast. He eyes rolled for himself and took a steady breath. “Come on Sam, it’s okay, you can do it.” He muttered to gave himself courage.

After few seconds he knocked at the door and stood still, his brain touching the sweet idea of just running away, but it was also probable that Nick wouldn’t come to open the door at this hour and in his state. He closed his eyes for a time, hoping, but the door opened slightly just enough to let a tiny part of Nick’s face show. Even like that Sam took the time to look at him. The short blond hairs were as usual in all directions and Nick’s blue eyes seemed turned off, haunted, still having a questioning look though.

For only answer Sam held the bottle of whiskey up. Then he actually talked.

“Guessed you’ll need some.” He said in a low voice.

Nick stared at him with suspicion. “You came here to… give me alcohol?”.

And yes, Sam perfectly knew that Nick had everything he might need to drink in this flat, maybe too much for the young lawyer standard. So Sam leaned his head slowly, testing his words in his mind before speaking up.

“Alcohol… alcohol and company, because drinking a bottle alone can’t be that healthy.” He moved slightly toward the door. “May I?”

It was visible in Nick’s eyes that the man tried very hard to get what was happening right now. He opened his mouth then closed it, shaking his head and looking lost. Eventually, he spoke, hesitation in his voice. “You’re early… usually… it-it takes you a few days to check on me.”

And wow, apparently Sam was busted. Deciding that he had nothing more to lose Sam shrugged. “I couldn’t get back to sleep and it seems like neither do you. We may stay awake together.”

A small, tired, smile ended up on Nick's face and the man step out of the way, opening the door to let him enter in the darkness of the flat. No words were exchanged, they just sat side by side in Nick’s couch, a movie on a laptop and the bottle of whiskey abandoned on the kitchen counter.

When the credits passed on the screen Sam turned to look at Nick and smile at the picture of the man sleeping. He grabbed the plaid and placed it more comfortably on them, then he sank on his side of the couch, falling quickly asleep too.

And if, when he woke up later this morning, Nick’s asleep body tangled with his and blond hair tickling his neck he found no reason at all to complain.


End file.
